


A Warm Drink on a Cold Day

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Old Married Couple Fenders [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Hot Chocolate, M/M, Old Married Couple, snowy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: When Fenris comes home from buying cookie ingredients for Anders, he has a cup of hot chocolate ready for his husband. Toothrotting fluff ensues.





	A Warm Drink on a Cold Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejourneymaninn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/gifts).



> //so I am currently going through my old works and I found several drabble series that I never finished but that contained unpublished but completed drabbles. This sweet piece of fluff was supposed to be for a Winter Holiday collection in 2017, and it is the only one that ever made it into a written form. I apparently promised it to thejourneymaninn, who likely prompted me for it? I don't actually remember, but here's a little present for you anyway, it's never too early to start the Winter Fluff Feels after all! (and October is directly before November which is basically Christmas already so... it's already time for Satinalia drabbles now xD)
> 
> Probably operates in the same verse as "...All was Well" that I wrote ages ago, but works perfectly as a standalone :)

For thejourneymaninn

The door opened and closed, and Anders predictably heard his favourite voice in the entire world grump about the weather outside and the blasted snow. He chuckled a little to himself and made his way from the kitchen into the main room. Fenris would never get used to Kirkwall winters, it seemed. Maybe growing up in Tevinter meant never building any tolerance for the cold.

He had just shuffled his way over to the couch when Fenris entered, shaking the last flakes of snow out of his hair and ruffling it to get some of the wetness out of it. “It is snowing again” he complained even as he took one of the mugs full of hot chocolate out of Anders’ hands. “It’s so cold outside. Why do winters have to be so cold?”

It was unlike Fenris to whine about something, but when it came to the cold, it seemed like he just couldn’t help it. Anders found it absolutely adorable. He liked to see this side of Fenris, even though he didn’t like the thought of him being cold and miserable, even though he was cute with his scrunched up nose and pouty lips. He carefully leaned in and gave his husband a sweet kiss, mindful of the hot cocoa they were both holding.

“I know. I saw. You’re so great, braving that weather anyway to go out and get some things for me” he whispered and kissed Fenris’ frozen nose. “I kept the fire going nicely, and there are blankets on the couch. Let us sit and get you warmed up again” he decided and started to push Fenris towards the couch. 

“Warm up and snuggle? With hot chocolate and a nice fire on a cold day? You certainly know how to be a romantic, my mage” Fenris murmured and caught Anders’ elbow as he stumbled a bit. He should have taken his cane to walk around, but he had mugs of hot chocolate to carry. Those were more important than a cane.

After a bit of shuffling about they both ended up on the sofa, and Anders let out a loud groan of satisfaction as he relaxed back into the backrest. They draped the blanket over themselves and leaned close together, each contently sipping their hot chocolate and staring into the fire. Anders loved moments like these, when it was just calm and peaceful and they were happy and nothing was aching for the moment. 

“What sort of cookies will you make?” Fenris asked eventually, referring to the ingredients he had brought home. Anders would love to go himself, but his bad hip and bad knee didn’t like the cold either and acted up even more than usual on days like this. There was no question as to whether he was able to leave the house.

“I was planning on making little Jenny’s favourites. She loves those orange cardamom cookies I made last year and has been asking me for them all the time now. And since it’s winter again and Satinalia is nearing, I might just as well give them to her, right? She’ll be delighted…” Anders knew she would be happy either way, with her favourite cookies and with different kinds, but he loved preparing the favourites for each of their children and grandchildren. It was his way of showing that he cared for them all individually and knew them all well. 

Fenris was looking at him now, big eyes and a still frosty-red nose, and Anders let out a chuckle. “And I’ll make those apple cinnamon cookies for you of course. You know I’d never forget you, my love.” That brought a smile on his husband’s face and he leaned in so they could share another kiss. 

“Ten years ago I would have jumped your bones now, my mage. But I do not wish to hurt you, and I know your hip is acting up again…” Fenris sounded very put out by that discovery, and Anders couldn’t help but to laugh at him a little.

“Ten years ago we still did it on the kitchen table when the kids were gone and the grandkids put to sleep. But I think I now prefer to love you in a bed, my elf. These old bones aren’t all that springy anymore, but some good old-fashioned lovemaking surely wouldn’t go amiss. What do you say, I prepare those cookies now and then you show me a good time while they rest? That might just warm you up even more than the hot chocolate did…”


End file.
